


Language of Love

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Some Spanish, Spanish Speaking, Waige - Freeform, i can't believe i wrote waige again, short waige nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Now that they're together, Walter reveals how much he enjoys when Paige speaks Spanish.Waige one-shot.





	Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I decided to write this. I guess I kinda write waige now, even though my only pieces have been REALLY short. I don't speak Spanish fluently, but I've been studying it since I was in kindergarten. so here's hoping I said everything right.

Paige gave a final goodnight kiss to Ralph as he trotted out of the garage with Sylvester. When the door closed behind them, she turned to Walter. He stood near the center table, looking up at her. 

She sauntered towards him. “So, ready to cuddle up for a movie?” 

Swallowing, he nodded. He gave his best fake smile. “Of course.” His voice wavered. 

Paige slid her arms across his neck, connecting her hands at the back. She frowned. “Walter, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong,” he fibbed all too quickly.

Lowering her chin, she raised her eyebrows. “ _ Walter _ .”

Under her glare, he shifted. He looked away from her, wincing. But she raised her eyebrows in his peripheral vision, and he melted. “It’s just uh...you did,” their gazes met, hers curious, his anxious, “you did a...wonderful job on the case today, Paige.”

“Thank you,” she replied, pulling him closer. He loosely slipped a hand on each of her hips. “But what did I do specifically that bothered you so much?”   


His fingers twitched, about to scratch the back of his neck. But he kept them with her, biting his lip instead. “Your aptitude for speaking Spanish is...exceptional.”   


Paige smirked, starting to get the idea. “Veo. Te gusta...um cuando yo hablo en español.” 

Walter blinked. “What?”

“I  _ see _ . You like when I speak in Spanish.” 

“Oh.” He held her a little closer. “Perhaps.”

“Do you want me to teach you?” she proposed.   


“Teach  _ me _ to speak Spanish? No...no I think I prefer when you do.” 

Her smirk climbed up her cheeks. “Bueno saber. ...Debería en español más.”

He knitted his brows. “What?”

“Tú no sabes...lo que estoy diciendo.” She cocked her head. “Sí?”

“What does that mean?”

Paige giggled. “ _ Oh _ , Walter. Est ás confundido. ”

Walter shook his head, tensing. “Paige, you do remember that I can’t understand what you’re saying, right?” 

“Lo s é . Pero, me estoy  divirtiendo.”

He licked his lips. “Paige, can I be honest with you?”   


“Por supuesto.”

He wrinkled his forehead, but shook off her lack of English. “I feel...very aroused. But also very confused.” 

She cleared her throat. “Pienso-uh, I think I know what to do. Upstairs?”


End file.
